


Rooftop Musings

by Narasa99



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narasa99/pseuds/Narasa99
Summary: One Shot Drabble. Hook watches Emma Swan from the rooftops of Storybrooke after his arrival with Cora.  Just professional interest of course, there's certainly no draw there....definitely not.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Rooftop Musings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't any of the characters in Once Upon a Time, they are all Adam and Eddy!

He should be watching the crocodile. That's why he'd made a deal with the witch to come to this damned world. How this world could rival the enchanted forest, he had no idea **.** Why did Emma want to get back here? No wonder Regina had sent everyone here as a punishment, this world was dark, there was no spark, and those moving metal contraptions that traveled up and down the street were nothing short of demonic. This world had none of the sparkle of their own, a land without magic indeed.

He sat on the roof of the building opposite Granny's and sighed, she'd been in there talking to her parents, and that boy he assumed was her son, Henry was it? He should really get on with what he came here to do, but he was drawn to her, regardless of how much she'd screwed him over on that beanstalk, he could only respect her determination to survive, to protect the ones she loved.

He'd gotten bored of torturing that little man Cora had appeared with, he hadn't told him much that he didn't already know and his disappearance seemed to have upset Swan, as much as that shouldn't have bothered him, it did. The only help the man had been was in telling him where to find his crocodile; of course the man would be running a shop that allowed people to trade away their prized possessions, which was what he'd always done, used peoples weakest moments to take advantage of them. He was doing everyone a favour getting rid of that bastard, and then he could be at peace, finally Milah would be avenged.

Milah…

The thought of her broke him out of his silent reverie, this was all for Milah, how could he allow himself to get distracted with thoughts of another woman when everything he did was for Milah **. J** ust being here watching her was going against everything her memory stood for, he was betraying her every second he was sat here not doing what he'd vowed to do, what he'd spent all of his time in Neverland planning.

A flash of gold caught his eye and he watched Swan walk out of the inn. Her arm was slung over the shoulders of her son, the gesture easy and comfortable, far more open than he'd ever seen her act when she'd been around him in the enchanted forest. He found himself smiling as he watched her easy smile and comforting gestures with her son. He hadn't been lying when he said she was an open book, and he could see the love she had for her child, he felt warmth travel through his chest, an odd sensation he hadn't felt in a long time, probably not since the early days of bonding with Bae on his ship, before that had all gone wrong.

He sighed and shook his head, watching them progress down the street. A string tugged at him, drawing him to follow her, regardless of why he was here, part of him was already saying he needed to keep an eye on them, protect them, especially with Cora in town. Yes, that was his fault, he had sailed her here, but what choice did he have. The least he could do to ease is own conscience was to keep an eye on Swan and her boy to make sure they stayed safe.

He traveled from roof to roof, watching their progress until they turned and walked in to a building; this must be her residence in this town. He nodded, knowing they had arrived safe at home and his duty was done, but before he could turn away, a light appeared in a window facing his position on the roof, he waited and suddenly Swan appeared in the room, her mouth moving to show she was talking to someone, but no one appeared in the room with her, he didn't know the geography of her residence but apparently conversations were audible across rooms, a note for the future (why? Why would he need to know that? It's not like he intended entering her property any time soon).

He sighed as he watched her, gods, but she was beautiful, he knew the thoughts betrayed Milah, but he was drawn to her, like a moth to a flame, that golden hair blazed through his mind.

As he sat and watched, he started to take in details of the room and suddenly realised he was watching a lady in her chambers, something that went against every grain of the gentleman that survived within him, despite his pirating ways. Regardless of that, he couldn't seem to draw himself away from the sight in front of him. His eyes widened as he watched her remove her sweater and her hands reached to remove her top, he needed to look away but he couldn't.

He swallowed hard and tried to blink, perhaps he could look away while his eyes were shut from the blink, but no luck, when he opened them again she was stood in her trousers and the worst excuse for a corset he had ever seen. Suddenly this damned world didn't seem as bad as before, the sight of her creamy mounds escaping over the top of that contraption was enough to make him salivate and his leather trousers were becoming distinctly uncomfortable.

He held his breath as her hands moved to the buttons of her trousers and started to unbutton them, but then stopped. Her head shifted towards the window, seeming to realise that the curtains were open and he sat perfectly still, fearing that any movement or sound would somehow telegraph that he had been sat here watching her in a state of undress. He cringed as he thought about her reaction to that, but a part of him thought of how much he'd love to see her eyes blazing at him again, that fire was part of the draw after all.

She walked forward towards the window, looking out into the night. She seemed to stare directly at him, he held his breath, unsure as to whether she'd seen him, but before he could do anything more, she reached out and pulled the curtains towards her, blocking his view of her body.

As her body disappeared from his view, he voiced his last thought. "Bollocks"


End file.
